


Talk It Out

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Praisekink, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Mild Kink, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: If there’s any indication that their activities of the night before have taken a toll, this is it. Alex is almost always the first one awake but today she’s got her forehead pressed against the outside of Maggie’s shoulder and an arm wrapped around her waist.This follows immediately after Running Through The Night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was ridiculously hard to write and I have two other half finished versions to prove it. I hope everyone likes it. It's a bit different than the other sex orb stories.

Alex is still wrapped around Maggie when Maggie opens her eyes. If there’s any indication that their activities of the night before have taken a toll, this is it. Alex is almost always the first one awake but today she’s got her forehead pressed against the outside of Maggie’s shoulder and an arm wrapped around her waist. There’s no way Maggie can get up without disturbing her. 

She thinks back to Alex’s minor freak out and feels bad. After the first time, she hadn’t really thought of their fantasies as scenes but looking back clearly they were. And as Alex had said, last night had been intense. She isn’t sure how Alex is going to feel when she wakes up, particularly without any lingering physical memory of the night before. It’s actually one of the things Maggie doesn’t like about using the orb. The sex is hot but she misses that lingering soreness she’s used to feeling the morning after. 

Maggie brushes some of Alex’s hair off of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Alex starts to stir at that, her eyes slowly blinking open. 

“Good morning, babe,” Maggie whispers as she trails her fingers down Alex’s back. “How are you feeling?”

Alex turns bright red at the question. “I’m, uh, I’m…” Alex squirms. “You know, I don’t normally cry after…you know.” 

“Sex, yeah. First time for everything though, right?” Maggie’s trying not to make a big deal out of it but she knows they have to have this talk and sooner is better than later. Maggie tangles their legs together. “Do you wanna talk about it? Because I think we should. Things got a little overwhelming, I think. Probably for both of us.”

“Sure but I really don’t think that’s going to happen again. The crying, I mean. You don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Alex, baby, I don’t care about the crying. I care about making sure you feel safe and that you know you can stop things if it gets to be too much.” 

Alex ducks her head down and into Maggie’s collar bone. “I know. I didn’t want you to stop.” 

Maggie lightly tugs on Alex’s hair to get her to lift her head. “I didn’t think you did. But if we want to keep doing this, we need some ground rules.” 

“Okay.” Alex swallowed and suddenly she looked more like Agent Danvers than she did Maggie’s baby girl. It made Maggie suck in a breath. “So, like, safewords. That seems easy enough.”  

“Have you ever had sex like this before?”

“You mean sex that doesn’t suck? Because my whole sex life has sucked until now. And while I’ve been arrested, it didn’t go anything like last night.”

Maggie chuckled, “Not that I’m not flattered, because believe me, I am. And you’re going to be telling me about that arrest record,” Maggie teased. “But you know that’s not what I’m talking about.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Alex looked uncertain again. “Does it matter?”

“No.” Maggie says simply. “But I want to know what you like.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded. “Well, I really, really like it when you tell me I’m good.”

“Yeah, I picked up on that one.” Maggie smiled gently. 

“Fair’s fair, I guess,” she says. “I really, really like seeing you in handcuffs.” She takes one of Alex’s wrists in her hands and circles it with her finger. Alex shivers again and presses into Maggie. 

“I like being in handcuffs when you’re around.” Alex leans in and kisses Maggie. 

“Good girl.” Maggie tightens her grip. Alex flashes her a small smile and twists her arm to really feel Maggie’s grip. It wouldn’t be hard to break but it seems Alex has no desire to get away.

“And I like it when you push me around,” she volunteers. “When you tell me what to do.” Alex is arching against Maggie’s body now. 

“That’s it baby girl.” Maggie kisses Alex throughly then rolls them over where she’s straddling Alex’s hips. She guides Alex’s hands up to her headboard. “I want you to hang on. Don’t let go, okay?” 

Alex nods and does as she is told. 

“Now,” Maggie continues, “are you good? With words, please.”

“Yes.” Alex nods and arches up.

“Good. What’s your safe word?” Maggie scratches her nails over Alex’s ribs just hard enough not to tickle. 

“Uh, red, I guess.” 

“Easy enough. Are you still doing okay?” Maggie’s trying to take it as slowly as she can.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Maggie says again. “Now, baby girl, I’m going to fuck you.” 

Alex’s skin is flushed. “Yes, please,” she breathes. 

“Your only job is to keep your hands where they are, okay?” Maggie’s hand were already roaming over Alex’s body.

“Okay.” Alex readjusts her grip and tries not to squirm. 

Then Maggie begins in earnest, kissing Alex hard and biting down on her lower lip. Alex lets out a little moan and almost lets go to wrap her arms around Maggie but remembers at the last moment. 

While they’re kissing, Maggie shifts to Alex’s side and languidly stretches out. She reaches down to run her fingers through the curls at the apex of Alex’s thighs. They’re already wet and Alex’s legs fall open easily. 

  Maggie gathers some of the wetness on her fingers and slides them up to circle Alex’s clit. Alex jumps slightly at the touch and presses into Maggie’s fingers. 

“Shhh.” Maggie moves her hand away from Alex’s pussy and pets her stomach instead to settle her. “Don’t get impatient.”

Maggie leans down and catches one of Alex’s nipples in her mouth. She laves over it with her tongue, then lightly nips it with her teeth. Alex lets out a breathy moan and Maggie continues with her ministrations, switching between one nipple and the other for long minutes. Alex is covered in sweat by the time Maggie starts kissing her way down her torso and over her hips and Maggie’s own hips are pressed hard into the bed. 

She climbs between Alex’s legs and kisses the area just above where her pubic hair starts. 

“Still okay, baby?” Maggie asks, a smirk on her face. 

Alex’s first answer is an unintelligible moan. She’s practically climbing out of her skin but she flexes her arms and pulls against the headboard. “Fuck, yes,” she manages before Maggie can insist on real answer. “Please… Mags, please…”

 Alex’s desperation makes Maggie’s walls clench and she shudders with desire. She want to climb back up Alex’s body and make Alex eat her out but, God, there’s no way Alex is ready for that yet. So she continues her path down to Alex’s pussy.

She slips her tongue between Alex’s lips and moans with the taste. She guides one of Alex’s legs over her shoulder and then slowly presses into her with one finger.

“God, Maggie.” Alex clenches around her and presses down. She’s so wet that Maggie easily slips in a second finger then starts fucking her. She curls her fingers, catching against Alex’s g-spot with each thrust. She stares up at Alex, grinning from between her legs and reveling in how desperate Alex looks. She wants to make Alex look like that all the time.

Finally, she stops staring and lowers her head, taking Alex’s clit into her mouth. Alex’s moan is significantly louder this time. Maggie rolls it between her lips then flicks it with her tongue. She’s still fucking into Alex, doing her best to push her closer and closer to coming. 

Maggie pushes in a little farther, sucks a little harder, and then Alex is clenching around her. She glances up and sees the muscles in Alex’s arms as she holds tight to the headboard while she rides through her orgasm. Maggie keeps licking until Alex is pulling away from her. She wipes her mouth on the sheet and crawls back up Alex’s body. 

“You can let go now,” she whispers because Alex still has her hands locked around the headboard. Alex lets go as she exhales then wiggles the feeling back into her fingers. 

“God, Maggie,” Alex reaches for her and pulls her into a long kiss. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.” She’s blissed out on all of the happy hormones coursing through her body.  

“Mmhmm,” Maggie snuggles into Alex, her own desire temporarily on the back burner. She nuzzles under Alex’s ear and whispers, “You were so good for me, baby girl, so good.” It makes Alex shudder and press her legs together and it makes Maggie want to start all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best! I'm on tumblr @twtd11 where I'll happily take fic requests.


End file.
